1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to copper (Cu)-containing electrode-connecting structures having various shapes and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing usage of smaller-sized, more lightweight, and thinner communication devices, such as mobile phones or tablet PCs, has led to the necessity for semiconductor devices and electrode-connecting structures having finer pitches, gaps, thicknesses, and volumes.